


Five Feet

by CreativelyElias



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, First Kiss, Gay, GeorgeNotFound Visits Florida (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Tension, ao3 tagging will be the death of me, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias
Summary: "Aren't all these stars already dead?"Dream hummed, “does that take away from their beauty?"George met his gaze and smiled, "I guess not..."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Five Feet

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

"I can't believe I'm about to say this" George muttered, head tilted back, gazing at the millions of stars scattered above them. 

Dream dropped his head to the side, a coy grin on his lips. George noticed from the corner of his peripheral and rolled his eyes, unable to hide a smile as he playfully shoved his friend. Friend? He honestly didn't know anymore. Maybe something more?

"But spending time with you... even if it was forced" he tacked on, sighing. Dream laughed fondly, letting his vision slowly trail back up to the moon lit galaxy. 

"Was... nice" he breathed, as if admitting such a thing cleanly wiped ten years off his life. Dream laughed again, it was soft, sacred. Something George knew no one else gets the luxury of hearing very commonly. Unlike his teakettle wheezes, which are usually the funniest part of all his jokes. 

"Oh, thanks" he drawled sarcastically, still choking on a few giggles. 

George sighed, "oh, whatever... fine, spending time with you sucked, I wish we were never cursed with- with..." he gestured to himself, exasperated. "What even is this? We can't be five feet apart from each other... it's like-"

"It's like fate wanted us to be together" Dream finished, completely changing what George was going to say. The elder scoffed, tilting his head away from his close friend. 

"Whatever..."

Dream hummed, sitting up on his elbow and looming over his friend, gently stroking a finger down his cheek, trailing across the jawline. George shivered a little but was used to his touchy-feely affection, after all he's been like this since they made up. Were forced to make up, arguing all the time really strained their energy more than they could handle. And having to stay so close to someone once considered an enemy... was hell. 

"I think" Dream began in his playful, light tone. "You enjoyed spending time with me more than you want to admit" He accused. 

George pulled a face and sat up, Dream instantly followed and crossed his legs. "You're wrong" George rebutted, blatantly lying, the growing smile giving him away. 

Dream toothily grinned, shifting closer, their thighs pressed together. 

"Am I?" Dream leaned in, tilting his head in that childlike manner of his. 

George held his gaze strongly, "you're always wrong"

Dream leaned away to laugh, slapping his hand against the ground gently. "No I'm not!" He replied defensively, George giggled - he always loved how easily Dream was riled up. 

"I was right about what this- this curse was! And I was right about how we break it!" He continued defiantly, only noticing moments later George's demeanour dropped, slowly picking at the grass. 

"Yeah. How we break it" he whispered. Dream frowned and returned to his side, gently laying his hand over his but George pulled away. 

"Hey" Dream murmured gently, "look... we-.. we don't have to break it right now-"

"Don't we, Dream?" George replied a little sharply, "I have to go back in a week! I can't keep prolonging my stay here. My parents are worried- I've barely streamed, and my YouTube-" he cut himself off and took in a deep breath, eyes screwing shut.

"You're not ready, George" Dream reminded, "we'll find away. I'll-I'll come back to England with you"

George scoffed, "you can't"

They fell silent for a few minutes. Dream twisted his mouth in thought, flexing his fingers. This was a tough situation, George was never great at expressing his emotions, or being honest with them, either. The only way to break the curse was, everyone guessed it, true loves kiss. Or a kiss with genuine love, if one thought 'true love' was bullshit. 

When Dream told George this, he... freaked. Which kind of hurt but Dream understood after awhile, and after realising he wasn't doing it to hurt his feelings. George didn't think he could ever fall in love with Dream, because he didn't think he could fall in love at all, especially in such a short time. And if he did he would be terrified! It all seemed so soon, so rushed. George liked these things to linger, to stretch out, to give him time, an opportunity to know his potential lover inside out.

It's only been three months. He was only supposed to be here for a week to meet their shared friend, Sapnap, but when Dream accidentally became involved... and the curse came about, he had to stick around for a lot more than one. And Florida sucked, he didn't much think the 'swamp state' was the prime vacation spot. 

"I can wait, George" Dream finally murmured, even if it pained his heart to do so. He and George were complete opposites, he rushed into things, sped life by like it were a competition. When falling in love he didn't need to know everything about them, as he considered that knowledge to be learnt over their time as a couple, to keep the fire burning between them alive. Discovering new things he never knew, it excited him, urged him closer and closer, the tips of his fingers barely scraping their true self, but that's what reeled Dream in. The mystery. The enticement. 

He loved George ever since they began to make up, ever since the curse connected them together. Everything George kept hidden Dream would pry open, would wait when he wouldn't admit something, edging him to their next soft moment - George's next admittance that fell from his lips like a spell. 

"I know" George murmured, slowly looking up at him, carefully calculating his every move, combatting Dream's impulsivity. 

"Maybe that's why we're connected" he laughed humourlessly, "a stupid joke by the gods. We're so different, they knew it would be a nightmare, but really funny to watch" he muttered bitterly.

Dream's frown deepened. He fidgeted with his hands tightly. 

"I-"

"I know you're in love with me, Dream" George cut him off, Dream leaned back in shock, but... should've guessed it? He wasn't exactly subtle. 

"I know you. And that's what makes me feel horrible" he admitted, Dream's heart lurched, disgusted with himself how eager he felt for George to keep talking and talking. 

"Because I don't know if I love you" he whispered, tears welling his eyes. "And what if I don't? For awhile? What if we're stuck together? You could come with me to England, then what? You'll be taken from your home-"

"You were taken from yours" Dream pointed out, George huffed. 

"You're missing the point. I came here willingly, you.." he drifted, returning to picking the grass. "You'd be forced to"

"I wouldn't be forced" Dream dismissed, surveying the small hill they often visited together after George admitted he never went stargazing before, and Dream had to change that immediately. It was a warm night, just the beginning of their friendship, laying down in the same spot with a blanket, torches and a few snacks. 

"So... what do we even do?" George had said, awkwardly laying down, head resting on his arm. 

Dream laughed faintly, copying him. "Watch the stars" 

George curled his lip, "that's it?"

The jovial noise floating from Dream's mouth always made George's heart jitter.

"Yeah! You'll like it, just try it, George" Dream insisted, already going silent as he was sucked up by the galaxy. 

It took a few minutes but soon George's breathing changed, falling into a low, calm, rhythmic pattern that Dream felt he could follow. From the corner of his eye he could tell George was enamoured, the twinkling burning stars reflecting against his shining brown orbs. 

"Aren't all these stars already dead?" He brought up, voice quiet. 

Dream hummed, tilting to look at him. "Does that take away from their beauty?" 

George met his gaze and smiled, "I guess not..."

He misses that moment. He'd take any of their soft moments over this. Over George's rejection. 

"Dream, I..."

"Please, stop" he finally murmured, George glancing over at him in surprise. "This hurts more than you know, I get it. You don't love me" he turned away dejectedly, irritation coursing through his eyes. "But don't drag it out, just- just say it-"

"That's not what I'm implying, Dream!" George cut in sharply. 

"Then what are you implying!?" 

George bit his lip for a moment, fiercely gazing at Dream. It seemed a million thoughts whizzed through his mind, it would take a thousand years to rifle through them all, but George only needed a second to settle on his answer. 

He reached forward and gripped Dream's neck, pulling him down into a teeth clashing kiss. 

It lasted a second. Yet Dream felt everything. The heavy weight, the slick of their lips, how... soft they were. 

George pulled back, breathing heavily. Dream's eyes were blown wide, akin to his cat Patches when she saw her favourite treat. 

George giggled softly. "I'm implying I like you, Dream" 

He croaked, choking on words. George laughed again, letting out a yelp when he was suddenly crushed against his chest. 

"Fuck! George!" Dream yelled, hiding his face against his shoulder. "Fuck- you— ugh, I was so scared..." he whispered, voice wobbly. 

George timidly reached up and stroked his hair, "I thought you said you'd never be scared of me"

Dream snorted, leaning back and cupping his face, staring into his eyes. 

"I'm only scared of losing you" 

George felt his heart flutter, he reached his hands up and held them against Dream's.

"How are you with cold weather?" He joked. Dream laughed fondly. "I'll be fine with you"

George rolled his eyes and shoved himself off his lap, "sap" he muttered playfully. 

Their laughs intermingled in the air as they laid down again, watching the galaxy unshakable above them. 

"How long will it take?" Dream pondered. 

George hummed, "until what?"

"Until you love me"

George paused, mulling over his answer thoughtfully. "No matter how long it takes..." he reached over and tenderly held Dream's hand. 

"I won't leave your side"

Dream smiled widely; knowing he wasn't referring to the curse. 

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


End file.
